A Challenge!
by nife
Summary: Well this story has changed since my first intent and now has become a series of one shots. There are every different kind of pairing here all based on the game. Try it out, it's full of everything and you might find yourself broadening your horizons.
1. The Challenge

Okay, the challenge didn't work because not enough people actually decided to join so I've decided to write each one of the pairings I suggested as a one shot paragraph. That means that I'll write a paragraph for each pairing and post like 5-10 of them whenever I get them done. Thanks for the participation to those who did try and I hope this'll make up for the complete not doing the challenge.

-

**What the letters mean:**

_Of Lloyd-tachi: _Ll: Lloyd, P: Presea, C: Colette, S: Sheena, Ra: Raine, Z: Zelos, K: Kratos, G: Genis, R: Regal, N: Noishe

_Of the Renegades:_ Y: Yuan, B: Botta

_Of Cruxis: _M: Mithos, Pr: Pronyma, F: Forcystus, Kv:Kvar

-

**Pairings:**  
_Lloyd's_: Ll/C, Ll/Ra, Ll/P, Ll/Z, Ll/G, Ll/R, Ll/S  
_Colette's_: C/Ll, C/S, C/K, C/G, C/P, C/M, C/Y  
_Sheena's_: S/C, S/Z, S/Y, S/Ra, S/R, S/Y  
_Raine's_: Ra/R, Ra/Z, Ra/B, Ra/Pr, Ra/M, Ra/Y, Ra/K, R/S  
_Genis_': G/M, G/C, G/Ll  
_Zelos_': Z/K, Z/Ll, Z/C, Z/R, Z/Ra, Z/Y  
_Regal's_: R/Z, R/K, R/Ra, R/S  
_Presea's:_ P/G, P/M, P/C, P/Ll  
_Kratos': _K/Z, K/R, K/M, K/C, K/Ra, K/Y, K/S  
_Yuan's:_ Y/K, Y/Z, Y/R, Y/B, Y/Ra, Y/S, Y/C, Y/Ll  
_Mithos':_ M/G, M/Pr, M/P, M/K, M/F, M/Ll, M/B, M/Y, M/Z, M/C  
_Misc:_ Kv/K, Kv/Ll, Kv/B, Pr/K, Pr/Yg, Pr/Z, Pr/Ra, F/B, N/S

-


	2. The first set

Wellhere's the first batch of ToS Random pairings. As you can see I'm going in the order that was in the first chapter, so if you want to know what's coming up go look at that. Oh and there's friendship, one-sided, shonen'ai, shojo'ai, heterosexual and soft core stuff (mentions of sex but nothing else.)

The pairings are random and there is no bashing or favorite here, so read at your own risk and if you don't like how I've portrayed a pairing then just tell me how I messed up (nicely.) Everythings in paragraph form, with some being longer than others, depending on how it went in my mind or how long it took me to get to the point in my head while making both characters stay in character.

There are 10 pairings here of all different varieties, read at your own risk.

I own nothing. Nothing!

Btw, there's lots of spoilers likely to be here and I will be issuing them out indiscriminately, so please don't whine to me when you come across one.

* * *

**1. Lloyd/Colette**

It was always like this. He'd say something stupid and she'd pretend not to cry, that his ignorant words didn't hurt. He didn't think about what he was going to say so instead all that came out was ignorance and statements of the obvious. He loved her, why couldn't he say that? Wasn't that blunt enough for him? He sighed as he looked at the blond chosen-angel while she walked away, after he had said another stupid thing; the fact that she couldn't feel the wind...

**2. Lloyd/Raine**

She was his teacher, he was her stupid student... to think that she'd show interest in him was like saying Genis and Regal suddenly fell in love. He looked as his professor with wide eyes as she moved away, brushing his lips that she had just kissed and blushing darkly. He stammered trying to form words, anything to say to her, but all he got out was gibberish and squeaks that sounded a tad to girlie for his ears... Raine smiled at him, shaking her head. "Idiot."

**3. Lloyd/Presea**

"Just a kiss? Are you sure Presea?" Lloyd asked as he sat beside the tiny pink haired girl who seemed rather nervous, a big difference to her usual disinterested visage. "Yes Lloyd, I think that I am ready to start being a girl again... and it's you I like... you I want." Presea answered, looking up at him with gentle and very adult like blue eyes. "I want to share my first kiss with you... I want to share it with the one I love..."

**4. Lloyd/Zelos**

"Huuunnnnyyyyy!!!" Zelos cried as he launched himself at his smaller lover. Lloyd grunted at the impact, but managed to swing his redheaded lover around so they didn't end up toppling over. He scowled at the Tethe'allian chosen but felt no real anger... he couldn't ever remain angry at the older man even when he tried... though he supposed right now it had to do with the fact that Zelos had his hands half-way down his pants...

**5. Lloyd/Genis**

Acquaintances, to companions, to best friends and now young lovers... it seemed all a bit too surreal to the young men as they sat on the bench quietly holding hands. Every once in a while one or the other would strike up a conversation and the other would jump in quickly, always ending in laughter from one or another, or sometimes both. Genis smiled as he saw a shooting star and gently nudged Lloyd. They both looked on towards the dark night, smiling and leaning on each others shoulders'.

**6. Lloyd/Regal**

Out of all of their traveling companions, Regal was the most stunned about the Lloyd's decision to go out and talk to him, when everyone else had been refused. Lloyd had wanted to talk to him about his plans, him and him alone. He was even more confused at the fact that Lloyd face was now slightly flushed and he was trying to get something out, only managing to mutter incoherently. "What was that Lloyd... I didn't quite catch it." the blunet asked as he moved closer to Lloyd in hopes of hearing what he just said. "I said I love you!" Lloyd nearly shouted, face as dark as his shirt. Regal just stared at the boy as though he had just grown an extra head.

**7. Lloyd/Sheena**

"I want to be with you." Sheena said, finally gathering the courage to meet Lloyd in the eye and say what she had wanted to say all this time.

**8. Colette/Lloyd**

"Lloyd I..." Colette stammered, eyes to the ground. She had finally gotten her soul back and now she wanted to tell Lloyd everything she couldn't before. "Yes Colette...?" Lloyd asked, turning to face her. "Lloyd I..." she tried again, only to be interrupted by Tethe'alla's chosen pouncing on him and drawing him away from her. "I wanted to say I love you..."

**9. Colette/Sheena**

"Then we'll just have to make friends with her!" Colette said as they saw the purple clad ninja escape again after trying to kill her, again. "Uh Colette..." Genis mumbled, completely stunned at her innate statement. Smiling as she skipped, she thought of up ways to make the ninja her best friend.

**10. Colette/Kratos**

It had been years, years since he had left, years since she had admitted to herself why him missing was hurting her so... and now he was back, back and this time he wouldn't leave. She wouldn't let him. She'd show him that she had grown, that she was an adult and that she was capable of loving him as such.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I'll be posting the next chapter soon 3 


	3. The second set

Woot! The third installment of random pairings, new and odd!! This was actually done (mostly a while ago but I forgot to post it... I've been busy.

Same warnings as before, just so you know.

* * *

**1. Colette/Genis**

It started out with Genis asking her how he was suppose to kiss a girl, then asking her how he was suppose to hold one... and now he was asking her how to make out with one... Colette smiled as the half-elf blushed so dark she was afraid he'd faint. "Okay Genis." she answered with that simple smile she always wore. He looked up at her through silver locks, not sure if he'd heard right, but before he could say anything, Colette had already swept him into her arms and was now showing him how to make out... even though this was something she barely knew herself.

**2. Colette/Presea**

"How cute!!" Colette coed as she played with Presea's bows that held the strawberry-blond hair in it's pigtails. She loved the way Presea looked in her formal wear and hoped she looked at least half as good. The young-looking-actually-28-year-old turned her head to the younger chosen, blinking curiously at her then looked back in the mirror, trying to see what Colette saw, not really succeeding... "Oh Presea! I could just eat you up!" Colette cried, kissing her on the cheek and cuddling her like she would the random dogs she saw, causing Presea to start thinking that perhaps that Colette saw nearly everything as cute...

**3. Colette/Mithos**

Colette smiled at the scared blond half-elf as they escorted him to Altessa's, she knew that he had a reason to be afraid but she really wanted him to feel comfortable around them. She reached out her hand and gently laid in on his shoulder, trying not to shock him... When he turned his head she smiled again, gently waving. He looked at her in shock for a moment, almost seeming as though he were seeing something else... but that quickly faded into a shy smile. She walked up to him and started to strike up a conversation... he in turn slowly adding to it, though she could see in his eyes that he kept going back to whoever he thought he saw in her...

**4. Colette/Yuan**

Yuan was an interesting man, certainly not as quiet as Kratos, nor as stoic, but he held his own sort of aloofness. She had invited him to play a simple board game while he was in town and waiting for Lloyd. Smiling she put down the game and began to set it up. He watched with a slight interest, eyes following her hands' every move. When she was done she offered him another smile and sat down, readying herself to play a game she hadn't touched in years.

**5. Sheena/Colette**

"She-Sheena?" Colette gasped as the ninja pushed her against the wall, coaxing the blond's mouth open with her tongue. She heard the smaller girl gasp and squirm beneath her, not trying to escape but very uncertain of her own body's feelings. "Don't worry Colette... I'll be gentle..." Sheena purred, licking Sylvarant chosen's ear and causing the girl to squeak.

**6. Sheena/Zelos**

"Whoa, whoa! Sheena!" Zelos shouted in surprise as he was pushed up against the wall. He stared down at the purple clad girl as she licked her lips, eyes alight with lust. If he was going to play the game of drive the ninja into complete sexual frustration, then she'd play the game right back to him.

**7. Sheena/Yuan**

Sheena woke with a terrible headache. She quickly realized this pain was induced by the abhorrent amount of alcohol she had consumed last night. Rolling over, in a vain attempt to get away from the sunlight streaming through the window, she ran into something soft, yet hard and that made grunts of it's own. Snapping awake she jolted up, looking at the figure laying on the bed with her in horror. "Wh-Who's there!!" She shouted, poking the human shaped lump. "Not so loud my dear..." the lump answered, moving the blanket away so she could see who it was. "YUAN?!" she shouted then fainted again, the morning being to much for her.

**8. Raine/Regal**

Regal smiled down at Raine, absolutely content, Raine smiling back up at him through her silver-white veil. This had to be the happiest moment of her life... finally... _finally _something had gone right in her life... aside from her little brother. She was marrying the man of her dreams... kind, loving... ripped and rich to boot! He was all around perfect and now he was hers, all hers!!! "You may kiss the bride..."

**9. Raine/Zelos**

"No..." Raine whispered as she saw Zelos get run through by Lloyd's blade. "NO!!!" She screamed, shoving Lloyd away and pulling the blade out herself, holding her lovers body tenderly as he slowly died. Desperately she tried a healing spell, trying to save his life. "Raine..." Zelos said quietly, taking her hand from his chest and smiling gently at her despite the pain that ripped through him. "Raine it's okay... I... I want to die..." Raine shook her head, denying his words though she knew their truth. "No!! No Zelos! It was suppose to be us... we were suppose to be happy... you were suppose to survive..." she cried, not hearing his words as he tried to console her grief. "J-Just live a good life for me... okay?" he asked her on his dying breath, smiling like he always did... though this one seemed so serene...

**10. Raine/Botta**

"Ah, the disappointments never end..." Botta sighed inside his head, seeing that he'd gotten the wrong room again, and now instead of facing Lloyd's room to kidnap him as he was suppose to he was looking at the two silver haired half-elves as they got ready for bed. He knew he couldn't move or he'd give away his position, so he lay still. The boy, Genis as he remembered, quickly got to bed but the older sibling simply sat at the desk and started to do some work. After a long while she got up and stretched, pulling off her jacket as she did so. Botta tried, he really did, but he couldn't seem to stop staring...

-


End file.
